Christmas Time at Wammy's
by bloodyamore
Summary: Its time for Christmas and Matt, of course, finds a way to make money out of it. A bit like '12 Days of X-Mas,' except more of a story. MxMxN


_Author's Notes: I was thinking and… this came. A bit like the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' except it's more of a story than a parody… and probably won't have twelve parts. I've never written that much. Note: This is only the FIRST chapter, there WILL be more._

_**Christmas Time at Wammy's**_

_1. Matt's Santa Workshop _

_It was the time when kids were supposed to be going to their next class, but everyone walked slower today. Christmas was coming, and that could mean only one thing: the 'workshop' would return for another holiday._

And sure enough the kids of Wammy's house were not wrong. Matt, one of the smartest kids in the orphanage locked all the classroom doors simultaneously, before anyone could leave the halls.

"Oh no, not again," Mello mumbled.

After the hallway became silent with wonder, Matt lunged into the middle of the crowded hall and threw a Santa hat on over newly dyed green hair. "One and all, I wish to inform that, whether you're good or bad, Santa plans to grant wishes soon. Prices are discount this time of year, of course." He said, the mentioning of taxes too low to hear. "Candy canes are a dollar, buy soon, as a gift I hope," with that he smiled. "They'll be given to their respective receivers Friday! Also, chocolate boxes and trips to town mall will be sold, book soon people!"

"Trips to town mall?" Linda mumbled.

Matt grinned. "Yup. If you want to buy your gifts privately, on your own time, without Roger interfering. It's limited to five buyers per trip though. One can only sneak so many kids out…"

xX-----Xx

"Peachy." Roger sighed. Why did the slacker have to do this to him _every year? _He'd been watching the whole thing through cameras, and he was anything but impressed. When other children made their money selling lemonade, Matt just had to go and scam orphans during the holidays!

He pressed the intercom button. "Attention all students, go to your rooms! And teachers, please find Matt and bring him to my office."

xX-----Xx

Matt never heard the end of Roger's message, already running from the area with his hat in his pocket when the speakers came on.

His best friend and roommate Mello shook his head. The conman had been busted, and even before he'd done anything. Guess it was time to make sure Matt wasn't about to try this again.

The blonde ran after his friend as the rest of Wammy's house scrambled to their rooms in disappointment.

As he rounded the corner a closet door opened, pulling him in. Mouth covered, he didn't scream, he kicked.

"Agh! Stop Mel!" He heard a voice whisper. Once his eyes adjusted he realized it was Matt.

"Oh. This is where you went."

"Duh," Matt mumbled." Didn't need to beat me up for it."

All he got was a shrug in reply.

"Anyway, I got a proposition for you."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "No."

"But I didn't even say it yet."

"Too bad," he continued to glare before turning to get out.

"Oh c'mon!" Matt grabbed him and put the Christmas hat atop his head. "Just help me out with the Santa stuff Mel, I'll give ya some of the profits…"

He grabbed Mello before he could run. He got elbowed for that. Then punched.

"Damn." The gamer punched back 'till Mello finally gave up. "Thank god… Huh?"

As soon as he let go, the blonde fell to the floor. "Uh oh. Is he unconscious?" After a moment: "Cool. I actually won this time."

Matt thought for a moment, them smirked, pushing his knocked out friend into his present bag. "Now you'll have to work with me my little captive."

Halfway down the hall was how far he got before he was seen.

"Matt." The boy jumped up, scared stiff. He'd been caught. And as he looked up, he realized it was _Near. _Just great.

The redhead sighed, staring at the shrimp walking up to him, wondering how he got so unlucky. "Yeah?"

When Near reached him his face was cautious, almost nervous. "Um, I was wondering something."

"What's in the bag?" Matt guessed.

"Not … quite. I was wondering if I could buy one of those chocolate boxes."

"Oh." Well that was a surprise. And here Matt thought Near's goal had been to rat him out. He pulled a cell-phone out of his Santa hat. "Of course you can. So, you just want one?"

Near nodded as Matt punched in some numbers on the phone. "Also, is it possible for me to come on a trip to the mall?"

Matt looked up, raising his eyebrow. " Yeah. Only two other people asked so far. But it costs fifteen dollars, and… I didn't really expect you to ask."

Near smiled. "Well then, please book me and tell me when we leave. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty one dollars…" Still shocked.

Near nodded. "Could you wait while I go get some money?"

The redhead just nodded.

Just as the albino left, the bag began to rustle.

"No. Not time to wake yet." Matt whispered, kicking the bag to stop it from moving again.

Soon, after Near had gotten some cash out of a sock, he returned and handed the amount due to Matt.

xX-----Xx

When Matt had finally gotten the blonde back to his room unnoticed, he tied his roomie up, and got the box of chocolates he promised he'd give Near.

"... what?" Mel mumbled, blinking open his eyes.

"Good morning," Matt greeted, tying a red bow around a gingerbread shaped chocolate box.

His friend simply blinked again, before silently escaping the ropes he was tied in. Next thing Matt knew he was being strangled from behind.

"Ack! Let g-go!"

"No." Mello growled, choking him until he was thrown off.

The two were silent for a while after that.

Then Mello spoke, his curiosity for chocolate too strong to ignore. "…Why are you wrapping a chocolate box?"

Matt looked up at him. "Because someone ordered it."

The blonde crawled over, undoing the bow and looking inside at the goodies. "Ew."

The gamer's eyes widened, "Ew?" Mello loves chocolate! "Why 'ew'?"

Mello said it as if it was obvious. " Half the chocolate's white."

Matt was confused. It was still chocolate wasn't it?

"White chocolate reminds me of Near."

"Oh." Silence, and then: "He's actually the one who ordered it."

xX------Xx


End file.
